Tujhe Yaad Na Meri Ayi
by abhirikafan
Summary: This is a non-investigation story. Friendship is precious indeed! Peep into it. SaJal based. Worth a try at least! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_Pata nahi mere sath hi kyun aisa hua? Zindegime pehli baar pyar ka ehsas hua, pehli baar kisiko apna banane ko jee chaha - aur woh bhi aise bhul gayi mujhe! Taqdeer ne jaise ek mazak bana ke rakh dia meri zindegi ke saath. Uski chehra, uski aankhe, uski hasi mere zehen me aise bas gaye, jaise patthar ka lakeer ho! pata nahi kabhi bhi yeh bhul paungi ta nahi! Pata nahi aur kitne din mujhe unn lamho ka yaadein aise hi satate reh jayega. Jab college me tha, tab mujhe lagta tha ke main jab kisi se pyar karunga, to usse duniya ke sari khushiya lake dunga - aaj bhi wohi chahta hu main, par yeh taqdeer kuch aur hi socha tha mere liye. Uss din jab woh yaha mere sath thi, tab mujhe lag raha tha jaise ki yeh rishta koi barson puarani rishta hai... par sab kuch lamho me mit gaya - jaise samunder kinare reit ke upar likha hua naam mit jate hai, waise hi uski man se mera naam hi mit gaya..._

A drop tear fell down from his eyes. He did not even try to remove it. It is almost a year after that "Saloni" incident. She lost her memory due to an accident, and he was there to take of her during that period, and he hopelessly fell in love with her. But after that when she recovered her memory she forgot him, and they came to know that she was married already and her name was Saloni. But she is still Neha to him. He never tried to share his pain with anyone except...

Just then he heard the roar of a bike engine. The usual one. He removed his tears instantly. But right at that moment the door flung opened, and she entered with her usual complaints -

Voice: Phir se tu ne lights nahi jalai! Tera ghar me bijli ka bill zyada ate hai kya? Yeh tujhe andhera ka beemari hai? Kya hua? (switching on the lights)sunai nahi deta?

Sachin: Ufffff! tera problem kya hai pata hai Kajal?

Kajal: Kya tu hi bata! Tujhe to sab kuch maloom hai!

Sachin: tu na chillati bahut zyada

Kajal: tujhe sunai nahi deta na normal awaz, to main kya karoon? Aur tu phir se ro kyun raha tha?

Sachin: (shockingly waved his hands over his face) m - m - main kaha ro raha tha?

Kajal: Dekh, tujhe pata hai na, tu mujhse jhut nahi bol sakta! school ke dino se aaj tak - yeh jhut bolne ka natak kyun karta hai tu?

Sachin: (embarrassed) ab dekh, hum school me ab nahi hai na. To tu aise mere piche kyun padhi rehti hai humesha, haan?

Kajal came in front of him and then sat beside him silently. Sachin waited for her reply. but she did not reply. After a few minutes,

Sachin: Kya hua? (confused) aise chup kyu ho gayi?

Kajal: (serious) tujhe to pasand nahi meri zyada batein karna - isi liye bas -

Sachin: (nudged her with his shoulder) Acha! to bura laga!

Kajal tried to conceal her laughter but failed terribly and giggled. After seeing her giggling like an innocent kid, a smile crept on his face too. They ended up laughing together loudly.

Kajal: Chal yaar, ab dinner ke liye nikalte hai, nahut bhukh lagi -

Sachin: mujhe bhukh nahi, tu ja.

Kajal: dekh phir se yeh drama shuru mat kar - (pulling his hand) chal na yaar -

Sachin gave up and finally surrendered to his one and only childhood friend - his best friend.

_**Inside the car:**_

Sachin was driving silently. Kajal was as usual feeling very much uncomfortable with this silence, as silence is not really her thing. She tried to switch on the music system, but Sachin instantly grabbed her hand. She looked into his eyes.

Sachin: Aaj rehne de na, please?

Kajal was still loking deep into his eyes. Suddenly he felt like his heart is completely naked in front of her. He lowered his gaze. Kajal held his and and pressed it. He felt a much needed comfort.

Kajal: (low tone) Tu use kabhi bhul nahi sakta?

Sachin did not say anything in reply, just looked at her. His painful eyes gave her the answer.

Kajal: (almost inaudible) Apne aap ko kyun itni taqleef de raha hai tu? Yeh yaadein tujhe dard ke siwa aur kuch nahi dega, tujhe pata hai na yeh?

Sachin: Main kya karun tu hi bata! Pyar ko bhula nahi jata. Jab dil tootta hai na, to bahut dard hota hai, taqleef hota hai, isse yunhi nahi bhula jata, yeh ghaw itni asani se nahi bharta - tu nahi samjhegi, (tried to lighten the atmosphere) yeh pyar vyar tere vas ke baat nahi - tu rehne de -

Kajal laughed with his last sentence.

_kaash yeh baat Sach hota Sachin - Kaash yeh dard kabhi mujh tak pahuchte nahi. yeh dard mujhe bhi chubti hai, khoon bhi nikalte hai. Iss dard ko chupte chupate main bhi thak jati hun kabhi kabhi, main bhi rona chahti hun kabhi kabhi tere tarah, lekin mere naseeb mein rone ka azadi bhi nahi hai. Main yeh zakhm tujhe bhi nahi dikha sakti - nahi, yeh main Tujhse Hi nahi dikha sakti! Lekin tu fikar mat kar, tere dost humesha rahega tere saath, aur dekhna, tera yeh dard bhi ekdin bhula dungi, yeh mera wada hai tujhse. _

**A/_N: Shayad yeh FF ka first SaJal Story hai. Pata nahi kaisa lagega tum sab ko. Yeh zyada long nahi hoga, jald hi khatm kar dungi isse. Lekin aap sab ka reviews must hai. Zaroor batana kaise lagi meri experiment :P_**

**_Take Care. - Abhirikafan_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I am really feeling good to see all your love towards this story. I thank you all for your love and support. As I have said earlier that this story is not going to be too long Actually when I started it I thought of it as an OS, but while writing I found that it is difficult to fit all the emotions of these two in an OS only. That's why I broke it into chapters. Hope you like it.**_

_**There are many SachVi lovers (like my lovely sis :)), please friends give this one a try. You may like this also :P**_

_**\- abhirikafan**_

* * *

Days were passing by in the same way. Nothing was changed. It was just another day. Everyone already left the bureau except the two of them. Sachin was busy with his files. Kajal was watching him with the corner of her eyes from her seat only. She cleared her throat to get his attention, but in vain. Finally she spoke.

Kajal: kya hai?

Sachin: Arre, maine to kuch nahi bola! yeh "Kya hai" ka matlab kya?

Kajal: wohi to! yeh sab kya hai, haan? ghar nahi jana hai? dekh, raat ko 11 bajne wala hai yaar, ab to ghar chal

Sachin: to tu ja na! (annoyed) mujhe kaam hai

Kajal: mera bike kharap ho gaya, garage me hai, ab tujhe nahi jana hai to thik hai, (about to leave) main chali jati hun cab se

Sachin: (hurriedly) Arre, to pehle nahi bol sakti thi? aise kaise jayegi tu? chal, main bhi chalta hu. yeh ley

He threw his car key to her and she immediately caught the catch!

Sachin: Arre wah! abhi bhi hai talent!

Kajal: main hu hi itni talented! tu chal ab... sach me yaar, mujhe to neend bhi aa rahi hai

They left the bureau and started off. It was a bit late. The roads were almost empty. They were having their usual chit chats. Suddenly Sachin stopped the car. Kajal looked at him questioningly.

Sachin: (excited) Kajal - woh dekh, gubbare-wala!

Kajal: (surprised) Tujhe abhi bhi yaad hai!

Sachin smiled sweetly in reply.

Sachin: Kya soch rahi hai tu? Chal abhi chalte hai -

They left the car hurriedly and went to the Balloon-man.

Sachin: Bhaiya, hume yeh sare gubbarey kharidna hai!

Kajal was too happy to say anything! Sachin baught the whole bunch of balloons.

Sachin: Yeh ley!

Kajal took the bunch happily. Sachin was continuously looking at her happy and extremely joyous face. Her smile was really soothing him.

Sachin: Chal, waha beach pe jake udatey hai bachpan ke tarah -

Kajal did not wait for him to complete his sentence, she pulled him and ran towards the beach. Their she flew all the balloons. She was staring at those balloons flying up - up and up in the air -

Kajal's eyes were glistening.

Kajal: Tujhe abhi tak yaad hai - jab hum bachpan me aise beach pe ate they, aur main aise gubbare udaney ke liye zidd karti thi!

Sachin: Kabhi kabhi to ek do gubbarey hum kharid bhi lete they - woh tiffin ka paisa bacha ke, yaad hai?

Kajal: haan, tera woh tiffin ka paisa jama ke hum yaha aake masti karte they

Sachin: Haan par mujhe bhukha rehna padta tha (making sad face)

Kajal: (lowered her gaze) Tujhe bachpan se hi kitna tang kia maine, hai na?

Sachin: (smilingly) woh to hai, aur agey bhi karte rehna (he affectionately ruffled her hair)

They spent a long time that day reminiscing their childhood days, the days when they were only kids, they had nothing to worry about. They were kind of lost in their memories. At night, both of them had the same thing in their minds.

Sachin's POV: _Kitne achche the woh sab din. Na koi dard, na koi aansu. Hum kitne asani se khush ho jate the ta, agar chot bhi lagte woh bhi bhul jate the ek pal me. Shayad waise hi aaj bhi hum gham ko bhula sakte..._

Kajal's POV: _Main kaise bhul jaun woh sab din? bachpan se le kar aaj tak meri zindegi me ek tum hi to ho! Kash woh din laut aate, aur hum yeh saare complicity bhulke phirse pehle jaisa ho jaate..._

* * *

_**A few days later...**_

Sachin entered the bureau. He was a little bit late. That's why he was a bit tensed also. As soon as he entered, he saw Purvi doing something.

Sachin: Purvi, ACP Sir aa gaye kya?

Purvi: (smilingly) Good Morning Sir! aap temsion mat lijiye, aaj ACP Sir HQ gaye hai, dopeher ko ayenge.

Sachin sighed with relief! He smiled back at her and went to his desk. Suddenly he found that Kajal was not present. He looked at his watch. Yah, it's already too late. She never comes late to bureau. He felt very uneasy. He was looking here and there.

Purvi: Sir, aap kisi ko dhund rahe hai?

Sachin: Haan, woh Kajal nahi aye hai kya?

Purvi: Sir, aap ko pata nahi?

Sachin: (cnfused) Kya?

Purvi: Uska bhai ka tabiyat kuch thik nahi hai, isi liye woh ek week ke liye apne ghar gaye hai

Sachin:(shocked) per mujhe usne bataya tak nahi!

Purvi: Shayad time hi nahi mila ho. waise bhi sir, woh to aap ka bachpan ka dost hai na, agar time milta, to aap ko zaroor batati!

Sachin did not reply her. He seemed not at all satisfied with her answer.

_Ek week ke liye chala gaya! Mujhe bataya tak nahi! aise kaise kar sakti hai woh? Bachpan se lekar aaj tak agar kahi bhi jana ho to humesha mujhse puch ke hi jati hai. Kabhi bina puche kisi dost ke ghar tak nahi gay woh, aur aaj itne dino ke liye bas yun hi chal padi! Ek phone tak nahi ki mujhe. Usse pata hona chahiye na, ke mujhe kitna bura laga hoga! Meri best friend hai woh! Meri KAJAL hai! uski baat mujhe kisi aur se sunna pad raha hai. Woh Purvi ko batana zyada zaroori samjhi! Thik hai, main bhi hota kaun hun uski! Hmph! Ek baar ane do usse, koi baat nahi bataunga, chahe jo bhi ho jaye. Aur call to bilkul nahi karunga. Mujhe nahi chahiye uski dosti!_

Just then his phone rang, and after looking at the caller id,a 1000 watt smile appeared on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Sachin's face glowed. He took the call immediately.

Sachin: Haan Kajal, bol!

Kajal: (low tone)Sachin, woh mujhe achanak se ghar ana pada -

Oh! Now he remembered, he was to be angry with her!

_Woh mujhe batana zaroori bhi nahi samjhi! Par ab to woh khud hi call kiya na! Ho jata hai kabhi kabhi! Par maine kabhi usse bhul jata hun kya? nahi, na? Woh meri sabse achchi dost hai, use kaise bhul jaun? Phir usne kaise mujhe bhul gaya! Arre yaar! Kya soch raha hun main bhi! Woh bhuli kaha hai! call kiya na! SHIT! Woh line pe hai, aur main yeh kya anab shanab soche jaa raha hun!_

Kajal: Hello - Hello - Hello Sachin! tu thik to hai na! Tera tabiyat thik hai na? Tu kuch bolta kyu nahi! Sachi-

Sachin: Sorry yaar, main kuch aur soch raha tha! bol bol

Kajal: Woh main keh rahi thi ki tujhe batane ka mauka nahi mila, mujhe jaldi me ghar ana pada! 1 week me wapas chali jaungi - sorry yaar! Tu gussa to nahi hai na!

Sachin: Main gussa kyu ho! Tujhe jo thik laga tune kiya! Purvi ko to bata ke gaya na! Par mujhe phone karne me tujhe zyada problem hai, nahi? Waise to bematlab ke raat ko 2 baje tu call kar sakti hai, par 7 din ke liye tu ghar ja rahi hai, yeh mujhe batane me tujhe zyada problem hota! Kyun? Purvi ko phone karne ka time mila, par mujhe phone nahi kar saki! Ab tujhe nayi dost mil gaye na, isi liye shayad - anyways, jane de! Tu kab aa rahi hai?

Kajal: Baap re! itna gussa! ab main kuch bolu?

Sachin: haan bol na! maine kab mana kiya!

Kajal: maine kisi ko bhi phone nahi ki, OK? Mujhe mamma ki phone aya, raat ko 11 baje! Tab Purvi mere ghar pe hi thi - uski landlady ne der raat ko ghar ane me mana ki thi, isi liye uss raat woh mere waha ruk gayi thi! Ab samajh me aya! Tu bina kuch jane, aise kaise gussa ho jata hai yaar! Aur ab subah sab se pehle tujhe hi batayi na?

Sachin: (guiltily) Oh!

Kajal: Ab ho gaya na bolti bandh janab ka?

Sachin: (embarrassed and trying to change the topic) Tu yeh chhor! Tune bataya nahi, tera bhai ab kaisa hai?

Kajal: Bike accident tha! Shukar hai ke zyada chot nahi ayi, right leg me fracture ayi hai. Bas ab rest le raha hai, chinta karne ka kuch nahi hai

Sachin: OK! That's fine! Use aram karne ko kehna! waise ab tu jaldi se aja na yaar!

Kajal: Are! abhi abhi to aye hai hum! abhi kaise ja sakti hun! 2 3 din aur rehna hai mujhe -

Sachin: To phir thik hai! Tu baat mat kar mujhse! aur sirf 2 3 din kyu, 2 3 weeks hi reh ja! Mujhse tu baat bhi mat kar, aur call bhi mat karna!

He cut the phone abruptly and put it on the desk with a loud bang! As Sachin is a very quiet and well behaved person by nature, nobody ever seen him like this!

Abhijeet: (to Daya)Arre, isse kya ho gaya!

Daya: Haan yaar! Subah se notice kar raha hun, kuch chidchidha sa mizaj hai!

Abhijeet: (meaningfully) Hmmm, aur Kajal bhi chutti pe hai! Mamla kuch gadbad nahi lag raha hai tujhe?

Daya: (doubtful) Par Abhi, woh Kajal to uski bachpan ka dost hai na, to phir...

Abhijeet: Sirf dosti? Nyah!

Daya: Haan bhai, iss mamle me tum zyada experienced ho, mujhe kya pata!

Abhijeet: Acha, to Shreya se tera koi "waisa" relation nahi hai! thik hai, abhi batata hun usse-

Daya: (hurriedly) Kya boss! tum bhi na! Ab choro, ab tum yeh batao, iska kya kare?

Abhijeet: Wohi - humara purani formula (wink at him)

Daya smiled.

* * *

_**Next Day morning...**_

Sachin was sitting on the sofa with his head on his palms.

_Pata nahi kya ho gaya hai mujhe! Kajal ko ghar jana pada, uski waha zaroorat thi, phir bhi maine uske upar gussa ho gaya, chillaya bhi! Par waha to ab sab kuch thik hai na, ab to aa sakti hai! yahan bureau me bhi to uski zaroorat hai. Aur usse yeh pata bhi hai, phir bhi jaan bujh ke karti hai aisa - humesha satati hai mujhe! Mera kya! Woh jo marzi kare!_

The door bell rang breaking the silence.

_Itni subah subah kaun aya hoga!_

Sachin unwillingly moved to open the door. But as soon as he opened it, he was happy beyond everything. He hugged the person standing in front of the door as tightly as possible! The person also hugged him back.

Kajal: (from within the hug) Sachin! Chhorne ka irada nahi hai kya? pehle andar to ane de!

Sachin immediately left her and stood apart. His face was still bearing the unexpectedly surprised expression. Kajal entered. She had a bag with her. Noticing that Sachin exclaimed!

Sachin: Kajal! Tu ghar se direct yaha ayi kya?

Kajal: Aur nahi to kya? Main koi pagal hun jo subah ke 6 baje yun hi tere ghar aa jau! Woh mera train abhi aya, to socha tujhse mil lu pehle!

Sachin: Waise tu to bata rahi thi ki tujhe aur bhi 2 3 din rehna hai waha, phir chali kyu ayi?

Kajal: (meaningfully) Tujhe nahi pata?

Sachin: (lowering his head) Sorry yaar! kal kuch zyada hi gussa ho gaya tha -

Kajal: kyun?

Sachin: (couldn't get her question) Haan?

Kajal: Wohi to puch rahi hun ke kal utna gussa kyu ho gaya tha tu?

Sachin: Pata nahi yaar! Pehle to tu mujhe bin bataye kabhi kahi nahi gayi thi, to jab Purvi se pata chala, to baht gussa aa gaya! Phir tujhse baat hui, to woh baat samjh me aa gaya, lekin shayad bachpan se lekar aaj tak kabhi tujhse dur nahi rahi hu na, isi liye jab tune kaha ki tujhe aur bhi der hoga, to achanak se... Pata nahi yaar, kya ho gaya tha mujhe! I am sorry, I promise age se aisa nahi hoga-

Kajal smiled sweetly. In the mean time she prepared coffee for both of them. She handed him his cup.

Kajal: Chal, morning coffee aaj mere hath se -

Sachin: (taking a sip) Wow - sach me yaar, tu na coffee bahot achchi banati hai! (with a satisfactory smile) kabhi kabhi aise subah subah aa jaya kar, subah ki coffee tere hath se mil jayega-

For a fraction of second a painful expression appeared on her face. But she immediately covered up with her usual jovial tone.

Kajal: Chal, subah ki coffee mere hath ka, aur dinner tere - kya kehta hai? deal?

Both of them laughed.

Kajal's POV: _Tere chehre pe aisi muskurahat lane ke liye main mere har ek aansu ko hasi me badalne ke liye bhi taiyar hu. dard ko chhupa ke muskura bhi lungi, agar tere chehre pe yeh khushi aye to. Dekhna, ekdin tera har gham ko bhula dungi - yeh wada hai mera!_

_**A/N: I am sorry for short update! I think there will be 2 more chapters to complete this story. There were less reviews in the last one. I hope this chapter would get a few more than the previous one. Enjoy reading. Next update might be a bit late.**_

_**Take care.**_

_**With love, **_

_**Abhirikafan**_


	4. Unexpected

_**A/N: I am really really very disappointed with the number of reviews guys! Please review when you're reading this story. Trust me , your review is very much valuable for me. Anyways, now its story time, I am not wasting your time any more. Let's peep into it.**_

* * *

_**A few days later:**_

It was raining heavily outside. A person was walking in the rain, his haphazard footsteps were clearly showing that he was not much in his senses. He had a piece of stone in his hand.

_Aaj hi hai woh din! Do saal pehle aaj hi ka din woh mujhe mili thi... Bhul gayi woh mujhe! To phir main kyun nahi bhula sakta usse! Kyun har baar woh mere yaadon me aa jati hai! Nahi dekhna hai mujhe usse!_

He was about to throw the stone in his hand, but before that he came into reality with aloud voice -

Voice: Arre - Kya kar rahe ho! Dekh ke nahi chal sakte! (Loud noise of car and a person came out from the driver's seat) (surprised) Arre, Sachin Sir! Aap aise yaha -

Sachin was trying hard to balance himself with the help of the car bonnet. The person came near him immediately and held him tightly by his arm.

Person: Sir, aap ko bahot tez bukhar hai, aur aap itni baarish me bheeg rahe hai, chaliye main aap ko chhor deta hun

But Sachin was already about to fell unconscious!

Person: (to himself) Arre! Yeh to behosh hote jaa rahe hai - abhi doctor ko phone lagati hun

But Sachin stopped him with his hand and almost inaudibly said something...

* * *

Kajal was sitting in her balcony with a mug of hard coffee and a song -

_**Tum Itna Jo Muskura Rahe Ho**_

**_Kya Gham Hai Jisko Chhupa Rahe Ho _**  
**_Aankhon Mein Nami, Hansi Labon Par _**  
**_Kya Haal Hai Kya Dikha Rahe Ho _**

**_Ban Jayenge Zehar Peete Peete _**  
**_Yeh Ashq Jo Piye Ja Rahe Ho _**  
**_Jin Zakhmon Ko Waqt Bhar Chala Hai _**  
**_Tum Kyon Unhe Chhedhe Ja Rahe Ho _**  
**_Rekhaon Ka Khel Hai Muqaddar _**  
**_Rekhaon Se Maat Kha Rahe Ho _**  
**_Tum Itna Jo..._**

Her eyes were closed. She was feeling the warmth of the coffee mug she was holding. A small drop of tear was just dangling from her eyelid but still not falling down. The chilly wind was playing fiercely with her hair strands but she did not care.

Suddenly her phone rang. She looked at the caller id, but the number was unknown to her.

Kajal: Hello -

Person: Aap Kajal jee bol rahi hai?

Kajal: Haan, par aap kaun?

Person: Jee main Sachin Sir ka neighbor Mr. Khanna -

Kajal: (Anxious) Aap iss waqt! Sachin - Sachin ko kya hua? (concern) woh - woh theek to hai na?

Person: (narrating the incident how he met Sachin on road) Dekhiye, main doctor ko phone karnewala tha, par usne mujhe phone karne nahi diya, aur aapka number diya aur aapko batane ko bola! Mujhe pata nahi aap doctor ho ya nahi, par mujhe lagta hai, abhi uska jo haal hai, doctor ko call karna zaroori tha! Khair choriye! Mera kya! mujhe aap ko batana tha, so maine kiya!

Kajal: Khanna Saab, aap ko bahot bahot shukriya! Aap fikr mat kijiye, Sachin ko kuch nahi hoga- (cut the call immediately)

_Yeh pagal kabhi nahi sudhrega! Kya karun main iska! Mujhe abhi ke abhi jana hoga, pata nahi kaise honge!_

She left the house hurriedly with a small bag full of medicines and started her car. When she reached his home, it was 11:00 pm, she entered the house with her keys (she always has one key of his home), and directly went to his room. She found him lying on the bed in semi conscious state. His face was red with fever. But a feeble smile crept on his face seeing her.

Sachin: K-a-a-j-a-l, tu aa gaya-

Kajal came hurriedly towards him and put her hand on his forehead.

Kajal: itna bukhar hai, doctor ko call karna chahiye tha na -

She was about to leave to call the doctor. But he held her wrist.

Sachin: (low tone) mat jaa, please...

Kajal helplessly sat beside him. She was running her fingers through his hair, His eyes were closed.

Sachin: Kajal, tujhe "sorry" aur "thank you" kehna hai

Kajal: Woh sab baad me kehna please! Abhi tu yeh medicine le - aur thodi der aram kar le - main sula deti hun tujhe -

Sachin took the medicine without saying any word, then he put his head on Kajal's lap silently. Kajal was shocked with this. But she could understand that Sachin was not much in his senses now. She was trying to make him sleep, give him some comfort. But he was still restless, she was continuously caressing his hair. After few minutes of silence Kajal put his head on the pillow and tucked him inside the blanket properly, while he was keenly looking at her. She signaled him to be silent and then left the room to have a talk with the family physician. She called him and reported everything in detail. After talking to the doctor she came back and found him lying on the bed with the same expression in his face She sat beside him.

Kajal: (lovingly) Kya hua, haan? neend nahi aa rahi hai kya?

Sachin held her hand tightly and nodded as no. But suddenly to her surprise he kissed her hand which he was holding. Kajal shockingly looked at him, but even before she could react Sachin placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Sachin: (whisper) Please Kajal, mat jaa mujhe chorke - nahi reh sakta tere bina -

Kajal felt that her heart started melting. She could not control herself anymore. She leaned forward and kissed him with all her love, he kissed her back. She hugged him assuringly. His hands were much more desperate. They found their own way to her bosoms. He placed his face into her breasts. She surrendered herself completely to him. He completed her.

After they came down from the peak of satisfaction, due to tiredness both of them slept peacefully in each others arms.

* * *

In the morning it was Kajal who woke up first! Remembering the last night a beautiful smile appeared on her face. But suddenly she jerked off!

_Oh God! What I have done last night! Sachin to hosh me nahi they, aur maine kaise... Usse jab hosh ayega, woh kya sochega mere bare mein... Oh God, please help me! Main usse face kaise karungi! Woh jagne se pehle mujhe chalna hoga!_

She was about to leave the house, but then she remembered Sachin's fever. She checked his temperature, it was almost normal, she put the medicine on the bed side table. She put on her clothes and went to the kitchen to make the breakfast.

* * *

Sachin woke up after two hours. He was feeling much better. He saw the medicines and a small note :

_**Medicines le lena, aur kitchen me breakfast ready hai, kar lena. Agar koi bhi problem ho, to zaroor call karna. -Kajal**_

The last night flashed in his mind. For the first time in the last two years, he was feeling so much relaxed. But immediately something hit his mind.

_Maine itni badi ghalati kaise kar diya! Kajal - woh kya soch rahi hongi mere bare mei! Oh God! I have lost her! Maine usse humesha humesha ke liye kho diya! Ab main kabhi usse nazrein nahi mila paunga! Usse maafi bhi mangne ka layak nahi hun main!_


	5. Longest Day

_**A/N: I am really very sorry if I have hurt your feelings in my previous update. This chapter will be a short one as I am not getting enough time to write now a days. Hope you won't mind. I know there are many questions in your mind regarding the last chapter! Whether it is right or wrong! why did he/she do that! But, just for the tie being, keep those questions of right and wrong aside, and look into their souls. You will definitely find the answers to your questions.**_

* * *

Kajal was being ready for going to the bureau as usual, but nothing was as besore! It seemed like everything has been changed. She was standing in front of the mirror absent mindedly. She was just staring blankly at her image - she touched her neck lightly and closed her eyes. She could feel his warm breadth still on her. She shivered a little as she touched the mark created by him just beneath her shoulder. She felt her skin with her hand, it felt new to her. Those moments were precious to her. Those moments of being with him - she could never forget, rather why should she? She wanted to remember those moments as the most beautiful memories of hers. But of course, she knew that what happened last night was nothing but a mistake!

_Usne jo bhi kiya behoshi ki halat me kiya, par main to pure hosh me thi, phir bhi maine bah gayi. Uska woh ek pal ka pyar mujhe bekabu kar gaya! _

She started off for bureau silently with a feeling that no one can describe with words.

* * *

_**In Bureau at 4:30 pm**_

Sachin was trying hard to concentrate in the case file. But unknowingly he was waiting for a very familiar voice, which he did not hear since morning. He looked up from his file only to find her chatting casually with Purvi. Sachin was looking at her from a place where she could not see him. He had not courage to face her after last night. He did not know what to say. Still he was missing her. He was not able to concentrate at his work at all.

Daya: Kya Sachin, subah se file me dube huye ho! chalo canteen chalte hai

Sachin: (low tone) nahi Sir, aap log jaiye. Mujhe nahi jana

Daya: Kyun bhai? Tumhari tabiyat to theek hai na?

Sachin: Nahi sir, thik hai, bas thoda sa bukhar ... (stopped immediately)

Daya: Bukhar hai?

Sachin: Abhi nahi hai, abhi main thik hun lekin kuch thakan sa hai, aap log jaiye na sir, main baad me kabhi jaunga

Daya: (about to leave) OK, you take care

Daya and Abhijeet along with Purvi, Rajat and Freddy left for canteen, Kajal was also with them. She stopped just beside his desk while passing him.

Kajal: (just above whisper) Bukhar abhi bhi hai, itna zyada stress mat le

She left even before he could reply. After she left, he found a medicine kept on his desk. He took that and a smile crept on his face. But the smile disappeared instantly. He sat there holding his forehead with his hands.

* * *

_**Bureau 9:00 pm**_

Purvi: Kajal, aaj ghar nahi jana hai kya? kya kar rahi hai tu?

Kajal: (not even lookin at her) Bahut busy hun yaar! Aaj yeh case files sort karke jana hai

Purvi: Par tu yeh kaam kal bhi to kar sakti

Kajal: Kya pata, kal agar koi naya case aa jaye to!

Purvi understood that she did not want to go, whatever may be the reason. She did not argue with her anymore and left bidding her good bye. All already left for the day. Only the two of them were there. There was the awkward silence filled the room. Sachin was trying really hard to show himself busy. Kajal too was pretending to work. The clock struck 10. Now he was a bit restless. He looked at her, she was still into her file work. He wanted to cross the wall of silence that stood between them, but that was not so easy. Each minute seemed like an hour. Finally he moved towards her desk.

Sachin: (very low tone)Kajal -

Kajal: (lifted her face a bit from the file) Hmmm?

Sachin: Chalein? Kaafi raat ho chuki

Kajal did not reply, just shut the file and put it aside and then followed him silently.

Throughout the whole way back home there was dead silence. Both of them were avoiding each other's gaze. Finally he stopped the car in front of her house. She was about to enter her house, but the she she turned back.

Kajal: Andar ayega?

Sachin: Nahi, abhi jana hai.

Kajal: Good Night

Sachin: Good Night

* * *

_**Sachin's House**_

He was sitting on his bed all awake. The whole day came in front of his eyes. Her silence was simply unbearable for him. For the first time he realized, how much he needed her in every aspect of his life. He closed his eyes. He desperately wanted to hear that cheerful voice again. He wanted every bit of that laughter and fight with all the trivialities.

**_Flashback starts..._**

_A little girl was crying with her head down on the bench. A boy came near her and put a hand on her head_

_Boy: Kajal, tu ro rahi hai?_

_Kajal: (wiping her tear) Nahi to_

_Sachin: Acha? (softly) Kya hua?_

_Kajal: (sobbing) Mamma ne phir se aaj mara_

_Sachin: Kyun? _

_Kajal: Maine cricket khelne ke liye zid ki, iss liye - (showing the bruise mark on her hand) yeh dekh -_

__Sachin_: (tear came to his eyes, he touched the mark sofly) Chal, hum dono khelenge_

_Kajal smiled broadly._

_Sachin: Tu phirse kabhi aise ro mat, thik hai?_

_Kajal nodded happily._

**_Flashback ends..._**

For the first time in so many years Sachin burst into tears like this. He felt his heart being shattered into pieces. The only thing he could feel was an endless void.


	6. Finally

Sachin was all awake sitting on his bed. He was completely broken. The night seemed to him the longest night he had ever spent! He could remember the moment when he thought he lost his love of life and how she was there for him. Yes, she was there with him in every situation.

_Tu usse kabhi bhul nahi sakta?... Apne aap ko kyun itni taqleef de raha hai tu?_

Her words echoed into his ears. Suddenly her painful eyes came to his mind. The pain that he never tried to read. His heart felt pinched.

_Tab laga tha ki maine apna pyar kho diya hai, aur uske liye hi mujhe yeh dard ho raha hai! Par agar woh dard tha, to yeh kya hai? Kyun ab mera ek ek saans itni lambi ho rahi hai? Kyun ab mere man se woh chehra jo main pichle do saal se bhulne ki koshish kar raha tha, woh gayab ho gaya? Kyun aaj mujhe aisa lag raha hai ke mujhe meri zindegi chin gayi hai! Aaj ek hi din me mujhe yeh ehsaas ho gaya ke tu meri zindegi ka hissa nahi, balki rooh thi. Aj jab mujhe pehli bar yeh laga ke shayad main tujhe kho diya, to mere liye ek ek pal jeena mushkil ho gaya. Pata nahi Kajal yeh kya hai. Agar jo main Neha ke liye feel karta tha woh pyar hai, to phir yeh kya hai?_

He thought something and immediately got out of his bed. It was 3:00 am in the morning. But he did not care it anymore. He got the answer that he was searching for! He stormed out of the house.

* * *

Kajal was packing her bag. She had tears in her eyes. She wanted to go away from these for a while. But her doorbell rang suddenly. She rushed to her door and opened it. It was him - standing in front of her with red and swollen eyes. He was looking demented. Kajal inhaled deeply looking at him.

Kajal: (shockingly) S-S-Sachin - tu? Andar aa.

Sachin entered. He was still looking at her with the same expression that she could not comprehend. Sachin silently went inside and then he took a look at her attire, and the almost packed bag kept at the corner took his notice.

Sachin: Kaha jaa rahi hai tu?

Kajal was silent lowering her head.

Sachin: (a bit louder) Bata Kajal, kaha janewali thi tu, haan?

Kajal: (fumbling) woh - woh actually maine socha ke kuch din ke liye mummy ke paas ho kar -

Sachin: (cutting her furiously) tu pagal hai? aise kaise jaa sakti hai tu? (he held her by her shoulder now)

Kajal sensed something very much unusual with him. She thought to face him with the truth.

Kajal: (still in low tone) Mujhe laga ki -

Sachin: Kya? Kya laga tujhe?

Kajal: Yehi ki ab hume shayad kuch time ke liye ek dusre se door rehna hi behtar hoga -

Sachin: (deep tone) Tu reh pata mujhse door? Bol Kajal?

Kajal could not hold herself any more. She sat down into the sofa and hid her face into her palms. She started sobbing terribly. She felt warm hand around her, she turned without looking at him and started to shedding tear into his t-shirt.

Kajal: (still in sob) Jo bhi hua uske baad -

Sachin: Kya hua Kajal? Aisa kya galat hua humare beech?

Kajal looked at him in shock.

Sachin: (very clear but soft tone) Kya tu kabhi kisi aur ko yeh haq de sakti thi? nahi na?

Kajal lowered her head. She could hear her own heart beat now.

Kajal: (very low tone) Par tu to kisi aur se - (could not complete) Tune jo bhi kiya woh bas behoshi ki halat me -

Sachin: (painfully) Agar main sach me kisi aur se itna hi pyar karta, to phir uss halat me bhi maine tujhe hi kyun pukara? Phir kyun jab tu mere paas ayi, to laga ke sare dard gayab ho gaya, phir kyun tere saath hi maine apne zindegi ka sabse gehri aur peaceful neend soyi?

Kajal was now looking at him with a confused look, but her eyes were now brighter.

Sachin: (almost murmuring) Main buddhu hun, mujhe laga tha ki main uss Neha se pyar karta hun! Par woh pyar nahi tha -

He stopped and spread his arms to take her in. Kajal immediately threw herself into his open arms. She started shedding tears again, but this time it was not causing any pain. She felt her shirt was also getting wet with his tear.

Kajal: (within the hug) Yeh samjhne me tu itne saal laga di, buddhu!

Sachin did not reply but just hugged her even more tightly. After a while they separated from the hug. They both had the most beautiful smiles on their faces. Sachin cupped her face and softly kissed her forehead. She just closed her eyes. He placed two more soft kisses onto her both eyelids. He was staring at her - she was the person - his best friend - his love - his soul...

She stood up and went near the window. He was standing behind her.

Kajal: (Dreamily) Sunrise honewala hai -

Sachin: (Hugging her from behind) Hmmmmm - Aur subah ki cofee tere hath se - kya kehti hai?

Kajal turned around immediately smiling brightly!

Kajal: Aur dinner tere hath ka -

They both laughed together.

They both welcomed the new Sun - the beginning of a new journey...

* * *

_**A/N: Boring, huh? Don't know how do you like it! But if you do, it will be my pleasure.**_

_**Now its time to answer all of your beautiful reviews:**_

_**Guest: See, I finally got them together - smile please :D**_

_**Nandita: Sachin took your suggestion I think dear (wink wink) :P**_

_**Katiiy: Mujhse 'sad sad' zyada likha nahi jata!**_

_**Durga Dahal: It's my pleasure dear! Hope it remains so :)**_

_**Srija, Ansha, Priya, Khushi: Thank u!**_

_**Guest: I am flattered!**_

_**Guest: Ab iqrar bhi ho gaya!**_

_**Daya's Girl: Thank you dear. I am updating it really soon, isn't it?**_

_**Krittika: Not up to your expectation, right? I know that! But abhi ke liye itna hi hua mujhse dear - please forgive :) and review is must :D**_

_**Navvulu: I am so happy that you liked it**_

_**Deepthi: Happy now? :D**_


End file.
